Shinma
The Shinmas are the name of demonic creatures in the Vampire Princess Miyu anime series. History Shinmas are god-demons that wreak havoc on the human world. They tend to haunt weak-hearted people by luring them to illusions that suppose to achieve the dreams or desires of those people only to leave them in ruin. It's the job of a guardian vampire (namely Miyu) to send them back to the original dimension, which simply named as "The Darkness" (also known as the Dark World). They seem to feed on human emotions, although there are some examples of blood-sucking, such as Ga-Ryu or even devouring whole humans as with Koh-Waku. Their powers typically include shape-shifting and the ability of soaring and/or flying. Their dimension mirror human dimension, as they have nationalities. Shinma may be Japanese, Chinese or Westerners. OVA Shinma List The following Shinma are from the OVA: Carlua Cait Sith Pasuzu Night Gai Spartori Water Lipper Amy Lemures Appearing in Vol. 3, Fragile Armor. He is an old friend of Larva who sought to release him from Miyu. He uses magic as well as a human-turned-into-Shinma whose soul is trapped inside of a gigantic samurai armor, managing to seal Larva inside of a wall. Miyu believed that Lemures wanted to target her to become leader of the Shinma, so with Himiko's help she faced him. However Larva broke Lemures' spell when Miyu was injured by Lemures' puppet Shinma; then he stayed true to Miyu, who instead of banishing Lemures killed him with fire as a punishment for harming Larva (Note: Lemures' counterpart in the TV series was called Garline who appeared in the 2-part episode,Light of the Sea). Lemunia Lemunia is Lemures's younger brother and a good friend to Carlua. Anime Shinma List The following Shinma are from the TV series: Ga-Ryu * First Appearance: "The Fang Knows" * Voice Actor: Bob Papenbrook Translated as "Fang-dragon". Ga-Ryu is a reptilian Shinma that disguised itself as Miyu's schoolteacher, Miss Maiko's pet chameleon and was exploring her weakness and desire or revenge against the tantalizing pranksters, taking advantage to feed on a few girls during the process. It has a very long, prehensile tongue with a leech-like sucker at the end, which it uses to drain the blood of prey much like vampires do. Confronted by the Guardian and her companions in open combat, in spite of its boasts, Ga-Ryu was cut into two halves by Larva and ultimately returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu's flame. Ro-Sha * First Appearance: "At the Next Station" * Seiyu: Masami Kikuchi * Voice Actor: John DeMita A strange-looking coat Shinma with scissor-like blades for hands. It can also change his arms to constrict with its sleeves. It disguised itself as a blond-haired young man to entice young women to a location where they are transformed into mannequins. He seems to know Larva. Returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. Kamen * First Appearance: "The Forest Calls" * Voice Actor: Bob Papenbrook A Shinma mask that's been possessing people. Its true form has an unreal body. Larva had fought it while he was in Europe years ago and now it has resurfaced. When battling it in "The Darkness," Miyu's flame attack couldn't penetrate it. Larva uses his lance to break the mask. En-Jyu * First Appearance: "Reiha Has Come" * Voice Actor: Mari Devon Translated as "Glossy-Moist," En-Jyu is a three-horned aquatic Shinma in a straw hat that has three eel tails instead of legs. She can perform water attacks. Disguised as a woman, she turned people passing through the mountains into animals. With a little bit of help from Reiha, En-Jyu is returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. NOTE: She was inspired after the Chinese myth Sanjoushi of Hankyo, a mountain yokai who turns travelers in animals. Miyu makes a reference to Sanjoushi. Gen-Eh * First Appearance: "Sepia Colored Portrait" * Seiyu: Kazuya Ichijou A shadow woman Shinma who possessed the college teacher Oshima Youichi and through him swallows people to Oshima's film. Larva's powers don't have any affect on Gen-Eh. When Miyu and Larva entered the movie, Gen-Eh had the advantage there. Miyu used her flame attack to take out the lights there then returned Gen-Eh to "The Darkness." Ho-Jyo * First Appearance: "Ghost of Miyu" Translated as "Imitater Alike," Ho-Jyo is a shapeshifting mirror-headed Shinma in a kimono who impersonated Miyu. He caused various attacks which caused Reiha to think Miyu was doing them. When it came to attacking Chisato, the real Miyu appeared. Reiha froze the fake one and Ho-Jyo's true form was revealed. It took the form of Larva until Shiina identified the fake one. Larva sliced Ho-Jyo's head in half and Miyu returned it to "The Darkness." Cho-Jyu * First Appearance: "Fate" Translated as "Trampling Beast," Cho-Jyu is an undead dog Shinma that took the form of a dog. He can stretch his neck to attack. He approaches the psychic girl Kayo and her brother Kiyoshi, manipulating Kiyoshi to kill Miyu. After Reiha froze Kiyoshi, Cho-Jyu shedded his disguise and knocked the frozen boy off the building to his death. Returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. Kyo-Koh * First Appearance: "The Red Shoes" * Voice Actor: Jess Harnell Translated as "Sound Knock," Kyo-Koh is a horse-headed Shinma with disconnected hands whose torso is on a piano-shaped body. He can launch his fists in battle. He hides under the human form of the popular promoter Takashi Kashiwabara to find shy, lacking talent girls to fulfil their dreams of become a pop star. In the other hand, he sucks their vital energy through a pair of red shoes until they die. When confronted by Miyu and Larva, Kyo-Koh sheded his disguise and tried to use Miho as a shield until Shiina broke the spell. Larva slashed his legs and Kyo-Koh was returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. Han-Ki * First Appearance: "Your Home" * Voice Actor: Derek Stephen Prince Translated as "Spot Shine," Han-Ki is a Bakeneko-like Shinma who disguised itself as a cat to lure couples and then drive them to destruction, insanity and finally death. He also wields a cross-like weapon and attacks with its claws. When it came to his latest victims, Miyu, Shiina, and Larva confronted him and Han-Ki shed its disguise. Larva took him down easily and Han-Ki is returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. Ja-Ka * First Appearance: "The Swamp of Promises" * Voice Actor: Susan Blakeslee Translated as "Snake Flower," Ja-Ka is a Shinma with a long snake tail instead of legs. She gets power from the snakes that attacked people in the swamp and even launch them as an attack. A boy in the swamp was protecting the seal that kept her imprisoned for ages until Miyu interfered. When Ja-Ka was freed, she unleashed her snakes on the boy until Miyu burned them. Ja-Ka constricted Miyu and the boy with her tail until Larva saved them and Ja-Ka was returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. NOTE: She is probably inspired in the Buddhist myth of Naga, a race of supernatural beings who can shape shift between a human and a snake or are half-human half-snake. Oh-Shu * First Appearance: "A Supple Face" * Voice Actor: Cedering Fox A Shinma who hides under the form a female surgeon. Her true form is a bird-like Shinma woman in an emotionless mask with hair in the shape of bird wings and a bird's tail. She can use her hair and the bandages on her legs to constrict. She saves the life of a former Yakuza hitman and re-builds his face. However, she controls him to kill people who she believes to be the scum of humanity. When confronted by Miyu and Larva, she had Miyu binded until Reiha arrived and froze her hair and bandages. Oh-Shu broke them free and constricted Reiha. Miyu freed her and burned Oh-Shu's face followed by Oh-Shu being returned to "The Darkness." Ko-Jyoh * First Appearance: "Garden of Crying Reeds" * Voice Actor: Colleen O'Shaughnessey A tree-like witch Shinma. She can constrict with her branches and launch her branches. In the form of a beautiful woman, she takes the life forces of cats and places them in flowers to keep her company. When Maki was looking for his cat, he encountered Ko-Jyoh in her human disguise. After draining the lifeforce of his cat, she shedded her disguise and constricted him until Miyu arrived and burned the flowers. Larva sliced off her right hand and Ko-Jyoh is returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. Ryu * First Appearance: "Light of the Sea" Pt. 1 * Seiyu: Yasunori Matsumoto * Voice Actor: Kirk Thornton A Kabuki actor-faced Shinma from the north with a crane wing on each of his outer ankles. He uses his wings to fly. He can also shoot feathers and perform wind attacks. He was infected by the spirit-infested Death Crystal from Garline and fought Miyu and Larva where he escaped. He took the form of a man and was taken in by the Shinma Nami disguised as a woman to be treated for his injuries. When Miyu, Reiha, and Matsukaze caught up with them, Nami put up a barrier and fought alongside him in battle. Miyu managed to spare them at the time being after Nami became infected with the Death Crystal. Upon arriving at his village with Miyu, Nami put up a barrier and Ryu used his wind attack to break Barrow's horse. Once the Death Crystal was destroyed, Ryu and Nami was free from it and were frozen by Reiha who claimed that she helped them with their destiny. After Reiha left, Miyu returned them to "The Darkness." Nami * First Appearance: "Light of the Sea" Pt. 1 * Seiyu: Yuriko Yamaguchi * Voice Actor: Wendee Lee A Shinma with moth wing-shaped hair. She uses barrier attacks and has been known to feed off the energies of men. She appeared in the form of a woman who finds Ryu injured and tends to his injuries. When Miyu, Reiha, and Matsukaze caught up with them, Nami put up a barrier and fought alongside Ryu in battle. After blocking Reiha's attacks and trying to bide their time until Miyu allows Ryu to return to his town, Nami collapse due to the Death Crystal infection she got from touching Ryu's Death Crystal wound and the barrier was lifted. Miyu and Reiha managed to spare them at the time being. Upon arriving with Miyu at Ryu's village, Nami put up a barrier in battle against Barrow. She encourages Miyu to take down Garline. Once the Death Crystal was destroyed, she and Ryu were free from it and were frozen by Reiha who claimed that she helped them with their destiny. After Reiha left, Miyu returned them to "The Darkness." Barrow * First Appearance: "Light of the Sea" Pt. 1 * Seiyu: Ken Narita * Voice Actor: Steven Blum A knight Western Shinma that rides on a skeletal horse. He wields a sword in battle and is immune to Miyu's fire attack. He encounters Larva who fought him until Lilith arrived. He attacked Miyu, Reiha, and Matsukaze at Ryu's village as part of Garline's revenge by having Barrow kill the local Shinma. Nami put up a barrier in battle against him. When Barrow was about to attack Miyu, Ryu broke his horse with his wind attack and Reiha froze him with her attack. Lilith * First Appearance: "Light of the Sea" Pt. 1 * Seiyu: Yuri Shiratori * Voice Actor: Melissa Fahn A skeleton Western Shinma working for Garline. She arrived with Garline and Barrow to obtain Larva and bring him back to the west. As Larva was battling Barrow, Lilith appeared and used her ocarina to weaken Larva making him easy to capture. When Miyu encountered her, Lilith used her flute to weaken Miyu until Shiina revealed that she was like Papier-mâché and Miyu used her fire attack on Lilith reducing her to a skeleton and disintergrated. Garline * First Appearance: "Light of the Sea" Pt. 1 * Seiyu: Ryutaro Chinen * Voice Actor: Roger Rose A Western Shinma who wields a sword with a blade made from the Death Crystal. He arrived in Japan with Lilith and Barrow to obtain Larva and bring him back to the west. He and his followers were responsible for placing the Death Crystal on Ryu and sent him to attack Miyu. He is an old friend of Larva and vowed to destroy Japan's Shinma for tieing Larva to Japan. After defeating Barrow and Lilith, Miyu confronted Garline and fought him until Larva woke up and impaled Garline with his nails killing him. Thus, Garline's body turned to sand, his ghost ship burned, the Death Crystal was destroyed. Rin-Koh * First Appearance: "Dream Of The Mermaid" * Seiyu: Chiharu Tezuka A fish Shinma that took the form of a mermaid in an aquarium. It shared its dream with Toshiro and when he tried to rescue it and return it to the ocean, she ate him. Larva shattered the tank, Rin-Koh shed its disguise and lost to Larva. Thus, Miyu returned Rin-Koh to "The Darkness." Koh-Waku * First Appearance: "Woman Priest" * Seiyu: Katsuhei Yamaguchi * Voice Actor: Joshua Seth A Chinese ogre-like Shinma in Chinese armor with sword blades for hands that is responsible for eating Yu-Li's loved ones. He can take the form of those that he has devoured (mainly Yu-Li's lover Yang) as well as having psychic powers and the ability to create shadow clones of Yu-Li's loved ones. She has been pursuing it for a while and finally encounters him in Japan and ran afoul of Miyu and Larva. When Yu-Li encountered it on a boat on the night of the New Moon, Koh-Waku used his Shadow Clones of Yu-Li's family on her until Miyu and Larva appeared. Koh-Waku sheded his disguise. With Miyu's help, Yu-Li killed Koh-Waku with a combination of her sai and Chinese Sealing Paper. NOTE: He is probably based off the Chinese myth of the Chinese vampire Kyon-Shee. Ayu * First Appearance: "The Moray Boat" * Seiyu: Kotono Mitsuishi * Voice Actor: Brianne Siddall A hedgehog-like Shinma that took the form of a girl named Mayumi Takahashi. She can launch quills from her hair and launch her claws. She happened to have known Miyu for some time and has been living with a man named Kyoichi Yaguchi while working at a gas station. When she accidentally killed Yaguchi's wife, she and Yaguchi fled. Miyu caught up with them with hopes of returning Mayumi to "The Darkness." Since Yaguchi doesn't want to lose her, Mayumi ended up fighting Miyu and Mayumi's true form is revealed. Larva appeared to protect Miyu from Ayu's quill attack and Miyu told him not to interfere after Ayu's attack. Miyu eventually returned Ayu to "The Darkness" as Ayu says goodbye to Yaguchi. Moh-Chi * First Appearance: "City Of Illusions" * Voice Actor: Mari Devon A spider-like Shinma who hides under the form of a woman. She lures the architect of a Buddhist temple named Yasuhiko Tachiki (who married that woman) to make a home to her children, making him believe he has a perfect life with family and a good job. She also hijacks some buildings of the city to be put in the town the architect is working on. Returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. Kai-Rai * First Appearance: "Love of the Dolls" * Voice Actor: Laurie Faso A Shinma who disguises in the shape of a giant doll with Bishonen appearance, and then lures innocent women to be his lovers. His true form however looks like a marionette with a more demonic and repulsive than charming. Returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. Maji-Kan * First Appearance: "Butterfly Enchantment" * Voice Actor: Ellyn Stern (as Moru) A caterpillar-like Shinma who hides inside the head of a girl called Ruri Sone, and feeds her insane obsession by her father to the point of make she kill her own mother and lure her father by the shape a beautiful butterfly-like fairy named Moru. When Miyu expels the Shinma from Ruri's head, it turns out that the feeding was so big that it became a huge monster. Returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. Genzo * First Appearance: "Flag of Shinma" * Voice Actor: Laurie Faso A Shinma with an eyepatch who wields a scythe and chain in battle. He is the brother of Genta and Genji and the youngest of the three. They attacked a town and killed some of its villagers. They wanted the village chief's daughter Sato for their bride. When they came to the town the next day to claim Sato, they encountered Miyu and Reiha. Genzo used his chain to wrap Miyu's arm. When Larva didn't come, Reiha used her ice attack on Genzo. Miyu sent her fire attack along Genzo's chain and Genzo ended up returned to "The Darkness." Genji * First Appearance: "Flag of Shinma" * Voice Actor: Paul Mercier A Shinma with a cannon for a right arm. He is the brother of Genta and Genzo. They attacked a town and killed some of its villagers. They wanted the village chief's daughter named Sato for their bride. When they came to the town the next day to claim Sato, they encountered Miyu and Reiha. After Genzo's defeat, Genji used his cannon arm to attack houses and caused a massacre. Miyu and Reiha combined their attacks only for it to be blocked by Genta. After that, he wanted to claim Sato for the bride of the dead and Sato's father blocked Genji's attack. Miyu managed to avenge him by sending Genji to "The Darkness." Genta * First Appearance: "Flag Of Shinma" * Voice Actor: Doug Stone A Shinma who wields a flag that embeds their souls. He is the brother of Genji and Genzo and the oldest of the three. They attacked a town and killed some of its villagers. They wanted the village chief's daughter Sato for their bride. When they came to the town the next day to claim Sato, they encountered Miyu and Reiha. Genta protected Genji with his flag deverting Miyu and Reiha's combined attack. With both his brothers dead and the villagers frozen by Reiha, Genta and Miyu engaged in battle. Genta ended up impaled by his own flag and Miyu returned him to "The Darkness." Tonbi * First Appearance: "Once Upon A Time" * Seiyu: Akio Ohtsuka (Black Kite), Ken Chiba (Tonbi) * Voice Actor: Tony Pope A kite Shinma responsible for killing Miyu's father when she was young. When Reiha's father and his Shinma protector group were performing a ceremony on Miyu, Tonbi (in the guise of a man named Black Kite) and his killers managed to kill the protectors, including Reiha's father. Tonbi himself had killed Miyu's mother, but Miyu herself disposed of him, sending him to "The Darkness." Unnamed Stray Shinma * First Appearance: "Confrontation" * Voice Actor: Jerry Gelb A Shinma with human form who is frozen by Reiha in the beginning of the episode. It is unknown his true form or even his powers. Hiyoku * First Appearance: "The Boy Who Returned" * Voice Actor: Dave Wittenberg A Shinma who is a member of the Bird Shinma tribe. He appears in the form of Tokiya Inoue and learns from a golden bird that he's a Shinma of the Bird Tribe. He gained a tatoo of the Bird Shinma tribe from that bird. He returned to Chisato's home just to get to Miyu and kill her. When his tatoo became known to Miyu and Larva, he transformed into his Shinma form. Miyu used her flame attack on Hiyoku who reverted back to Tokiya before perishing/returning to "The Darkness." Unbeknownst to Miyu and Larva, he left behind a strange blade for Chisato. Shidon * First Appearance: "The Last Shinma" * Voice Actor: Michael Lindsay A bird Shinma. He appeared in the form of a street vendor. Larva fought him and a bunch of unnamed Bird Shinmas while Miyu was fighting Chisato. Larva managed to tap into Miyu's fire attack and use it to return Shidon and his Bird Shinma followers to "The Darkness." External links * Western Shinma Realm * Anime-Myth's Shinma list Category:Vampire Princess Miyu Category:Fictional demons